new_stickmen_2016fandomcom-20200215-history
Marie
Marie is Pete's girlfriend and the second character introduced. She first appeared in Episode 1. Character Info Marie is a teenager who is the girlfriend of Pete, whom she has been dating for about 13 months. She is very nice and kind, and she enjoys going outside to talk with her friends. She is very good friends with Cherry and Cristal, and she also has a few male friends like Junior. Marie has blonde hair and she also dropped out of high school, like most of her friends, so she can hang out with them. She cares a lot about her friends and she really loves and cares about Pete. However, the two never kissed yet after dating for over an entire year. She wants to go on a date where they finally do, though. Season 1 Marie first appeared in the pilot episode of the series, when she was late for a date with Pete, her boyfriend. The two began to talk for a little while until they realized Starbux closes in a few hours, so the couple hurried to get a coffee and chat. When they got there, Shopkeeper was arguing with a man who had mistaken Starbux as the Bar. Marie saw Pete attempt to get him out of the shop, but then he was threatened by the man's knife. In a short while, the man finally left and Pete brought Marie a fresh coffee. A few days later, Marie met many new friends such as Hunter, CRAZY and Cherry. Marie became very good friends with Cherry when they first met. Later on, Marie was waiting for Pete to arrive until Petey came along acting like Pete. Marie fell for him and suddenly, the real Pete arrived and Marie quickly got confused of who is the real Pete. The two Petes had a short fight and in the end, Marie found out who the real Pete was. Many days later, Marie was told by Pete to hide in a safe spot while he and the other protagonists tried to stop LongNeck, and in the end, Marie survived the battle and lived on. Season 2 Marie appeared again in the 2nd season. She was still dating Pete and went on many adventures with him and her other friends. When Allen, Pete's longtime friend moved to Townsville, Marie talked to him and became friends. She also met Cristal and became friends, before attending the assembly which was called by Super Jack, in order to join forces and battle Nightmare. Marie chose not to fight, however she watched as the protagonists did battle with the undead army led by Nightmare. She witnessed Pete get stabbed and dying by The Killer, who was possessed by Nightmare. Marie began to cry as she thought Pete would not make it alive, however later on, Pete was coughing and was still alive, which made Marie really glad and happy. Finally when all of Nightmare's forces were destroyed, Marie survived and was not injured. Season 3 Marie appeared again in the 3rd season. However she only appeared when Dr. Madd's robot invasion took place. She stayed at home until she realized Townsville was under attack by the robot legion, so she ran outside to gather with the surviving residents such as Hunter and Steve. Later when Pete arrived, Marie was happy to see that he lived. When Chain fired the incinerator and destroyed Townsville, Marie and the others except Pete and his brother were sealed into an energy shield that can only fit 4 people. She had to watch as Pete and Steve were incinerated right before her eyes, causing her to cry again. However later on, she found out that The Creep saved Pete, making Marie happy again. In the end, Marie survived the invasion. Season 4 Marie appeared once more in the fourth season, however she hardly appears. Marie hung out with Pete and went for a visit to Pete's Father's house, and they talked for a while and got to know eachother. Many weeks passed until the apocalypse of Shade and Darkfire's shadow army. Marie was staying safe to avoid death and she survived the apocalypse. Trivia * Marie is one of the few classic characters. * She has been dating Pete for 13 months and they never kissed yet. * She is great friends with Cherry. * She has the shortest hair of all the female characters. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists